Superman Eternamente Parte Uno
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Superman muere a manos de Doomsday en una gran batalla. Su hijo, Thomas Kent, se ve en la dificil tarea de calzarse su traje y continuar con el legado del Hombre de Acero de Verdad y Justicia. Pero lo inesperado sucede y alguien roba el cuerpo de Superman del cementerio. ¿Quien lo ha hecho? ¿Para qué? Invitados especiales de ésta historia: Luthor, Brainiac, Lucifer y El Joker.
1. Legado y La vida de Thomas Kent

**SUPERMAN ETERNAMENTE**

**Parte Uno **

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**PROLOGO**

**Legado**

Nadie supo de donde vino ni quien lo creó. Hasta muchos años después de lo ocurrido, todo mundo seguía haciendo conjeturas; algunas personas decían que se trataba de un experimento genético del Gobierno que se salió de control, otros dijeron que en realidad era un ser extraterrestre que había caído a la Tierra…

Lo cierto fue que las teorías fueron y son muchas. Lo que nadie pudo (ni puede) negar fue el impacto que su presencia tuvo en nuestro mundo y en nuestra civilización. Y en la vida de Superman.

La prensa, dada a los nombres de fantasía, llamativos y alarmistas le puso uno que le venia como anillo al dedo. Le llamaron DOOMSDAY. Y no se equivocaron, puesto que la estela de muerte y destrucción que la criatura dejó a su paso fue como si el Juicio Final realmente hubiera llegado.1

Indefectiblemente, Superman lo enfrentó. Ya era un hombre mayor de edad cuando el monstruo atacó Metrópolis. Su cabello mostraba unas cuantas entradas blancas, un asomo de las canas por venir. No faltó quien dijo que por fue por eso –su mayoría de edad– que el Hombre de Acero no pudo aguantar el ultimo round con la bestia.

Como se ha dicho, especulaciones sobre esa, la ultima batalla y el origen y propósitos finales del monstruo, hubo muchas. Pero la realidad fue que la bestia solo pudo ser parada por Superman en un enfrentamiento a puño tendido. Y a puño tendido quedó grabado a fuego el hecho más importante –y terrible– del mundo: Superman había muerto.

Tendido en el suelo de Metrópolis quedó el héroe, junto con el cadáver del monstruo que lo mató. Conmoción y estupor a nivel global se produjeron. Muchos –millones–lamentaron la muerte del Salvador. Otros en cambio se alegraron. Sin duda alguna quienes lo hicieron eran lo peor de nuestra sociedad, los así llamados delincuentes o malvivientes. Solo ese tipo de gente – si se la podía llamar así – fue la que se alegró con el deceso del héroe. En cambio, para los cientos, miles y millones de gentes de bien, la muerte de Superman significó una pérdida invaluable y dolorosa. Tremenda.

Nadie, pese a todo, lo sintió y lo vivió con más dolor en carne propia que sus deudos. El Hombre de Acero había tenido un hijo con Lois Lane: se llamaba Thomas y al igual que su padre, tenia superpoderes. Hacía años que colaboraba con su progenitor, siendo entrenado por él, para prepararlo para su futuro. Superman soñaba con que su hijo continuara con su legado y su lucha interminable contra las fuerzas del Mal. Que la Verdad y Justicia prevalecieran cuando él ya no estuviese físicamente. 2

Tom juró que se ocuparía de ello. Mantendría viva la llama de esperanza de la humanidad por un mundo mejor. Luego del funeral de su padre en Metrópolis, el joven – de treinta y tres años de edad – prometió que el legado de Superman no moriría con él, que prevalecería.

Fue así como se preparó para ocupar su puesto como campeón del Bien. Con todo el dolor pero a la vez con toda la emoción, se colocó el traje azul y la capa roja, y voló hacia su destino.

Le esperaban difíciles momentos. Su valor y templanza como Hombre del Mañana serian puestas a prueba como nunca…

* * *

**1**

**La vida de Thomas Kent **

Volar era una habilidad extraordinaria. Tom nunca se acostumbraría del todo a ella. Pese a que su padre le enseñó cuales eran los principios de ese singular poder, siempre que se elevaba en el aire a gran altitud y se desplazaba por él, se sentía extraño. Ligero como una pluma, pero extraño al fin.

Un banco de nubes de tormenta apareció delante de él. Las atravesó y de inmediato quedó bajo un terrible aguacero. Rayos y relámpagos estallaron a su alrededor. Debajo, el mar se revolvía, poderoso y bullente.

Tom divisó un barco. Al parecer, tenía problemas. Agitados, los miembros de su tripulación corrían con desesperación por la cubierta. No lo pensó dos veces: descendió hacia él y les prestó ayuda.

El barco tenía una grieta. Sumergiéndose bajo el agua la selló con su visión de calor, otro de los maravillosos superpoderes que había heredado de su padre. Terminado el trabajo emergió y se plantó en cubierta, ante la sorprendida mirada de los marineros, quienes al ver el azul y rojo de su traje creyeron estar ante un fantasma.

-¡No teman! He venido a ayudar – les dijo. Los hombres se santiguaron, pero el capitán se acercó al joven de acero para dialogar con él sin temor.

-¡Hemos perdido combustible! – le dijo – ¡No podemos avanzar con el mar de esta forma!

-¡No se preocupe! ¡Los remolcaré!

Thomas agarró la pesada ancla del barco y se tiró al océano. Aferrándola, arrastró al navío a través de la terrible tempestad. Los llevó sanos y salvos hasta la costa.

-¡Muchas gracias, Superman! – dijo el capitán, cuando ya estuvieron a salvo- ¡Es bueno saber que podemos seguir contando contigo!

-Como siempre, señor. No lo dude.

Tom se elevó y se fue volando. Por supuesto, el avezado hombre de mar no era un tonto; sabía que él no era Superman. Al menos, no el original. Pero reconocía el traje azul y la capa roja, eso sí. Sabia que quién los portaba era un amigo en quien podías confiar.

Uno de sus primero salvatajes oficiales y seguía con el pie derecho. ¡A ver que decía el mundo de todo ello!

El titulo de "El Planeta" decía lo siguiente:

"_JOVEN SUPERMAN SALVA BARCO Y TRIPULACIÓN DE UNA MUERTE SEGURA" _

Thomas lo leyó en el puesto de periódicos ubicado en la esquina de la avenida cercana al gran diario metropolitano no sin cierto orgullo personal. Iba de civil en ésta ocasión: al igual que su padre, había mantenido la tradición de disfrazar su aspecto "humano". A ojos del publico, Thomas Kent era un joven de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y gruesas gafas sobre su rostro. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Igualito al difunto señor Kent, comentarían algunos.

Por si las dudas, Tom decidió que para completar el disfraz y parecer un tipo totalmente diferente a su alter-ego superheroico, tenía que cambiar de carácter. Por eso muy a su pesar, para todos a parte de ser el hijo de dos grandes y recordados periodistas, Thomas Kent también era un muchacho algo torpe y despistado.

"_Es por un bien mayor"_, se repetía, mientras caminaba en dirección a su trabajo. _"Nadie tiene que sospechar que a parte de ser hijo de Clark Kent, también lo soy de Superman. Todos tienen que mirar y ver algo perfectamente normal… perfectamente predecible. Algo humano"._

Suspiró y entró en el edificio de WGBS-TV, la importante cadena de noticias por televisión. Como su padre, Tom se dedicó al periodismo pero quiso el destino que con un rumbo diferente. En vez del periodismo grafico, lo suyo fue el de televisión; trabajaba en la división de noticias de la WGBS.

Era un trabajo duro pero bien remunerado. Su patrón, Vincent Edge, le tenía gran estima. Era mucho viniendo de un tipo al que apodaban _"La Cobra Sonriente"_ de los medios de comunicación. Y también teniendo en cuenta que se trataba del padre del tristemente celebre gangster Morgan Edge, un viejo enemigo del Superman original.

Tom no podía culpar al Sr. Edge por la vida criminal de su hijo. Lo cierto era que con él, el acaudalado magnate de la televisión se portaba de mil maravillas. Conoció a sus padres y los tenia en muy alta estima. Muchos afirmaban que fue por eso que le dio el puesto en el noticiero de la noche, en el horario _prime-time_ de la cadena.

Apenas entró en la redacción, Steve Lombard, el comentarista deportivo, lo recibió con uno de sus acostumbrados pases sorpresa de balón de Rugby.

-¡Atájala, Kent! – dijo y le tiró la pelota. Tom la recibió parándola con el pecho pero se encogió fingiendo un dolor que no sentía por el súbito golpe recibido – ¡Cielos, Tom! ¡Eres una manteca!

-Lo mío no es el deporte, Steve, je – se disculpó torpemente, devolviéndole el balón. Se acomodó las gafas y se dirigió a su escritorio. Para su desgracia el ex rugbier no había acabado con él.

-El lunes tenemos un partido con los muchachos. Es una pena que seas un desastre, Kent. Te invitaría, pero no me imagino para qué.

-Que lastima, Steve. Será en otra ocasión – Tom forzó una sonrisa y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa. Había veces en que deseaba mandar todo a la mierda y darle una buena paliza a ese fanfarrón engreído.

-Deberías plantearte seriamente hacer deportes – insistió Lombard, pesado como una mula de carga – Eres joven y es una pena que ese delgaducho físico tuyo se eche a perder por simple comodidad. Como siempre digo: en ésta vida hay que ser menos vago y más activo. ¿Lo captas?

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Steve. Si me disculpas…

-A tu edad, yo todavía era un as de los deportes. ¡Cielos! ¡Hubiera podido ser un campeón consagrado si no me hubiera retirado para abocarme puramente el periodismo!

-Todavía estas a tiempo, Steve. Haznos un favor y jubílate, ¿quieres? – le dijo un hombre rubio, acercándose, taza de café en mano.

Lombard lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. El otro no se amedrentó. Le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Quién te dio vela en éste entierro, Ross? ¡No hablaba contigo!

-Tu apestoso aliento a cerveza rancia y se huele a kilómetros de distancia, Steve. Esfúmate. Deja a Tom en paz.

-Y si no quiero, ¿Qué me vas a hacer, _chico bonito_?

-Cuidado, Steve. Eso de "chico bonito" sonó muy gay – se burló el otro. Lombard se puso rojo. Tom se veía venir un lío tremendo. Era increíble como Pete le hacia frente a ese cuarentón de gran tamaño, cuyos brazos y manos podrían derribarlo fácilmente.

Pese a todo, la cosa no llegó a mayores. Lombard se desinfló como un balón pinchado y se marchó con el rabo entre las piernas, mascullando insultos.

-¿Estás bien, Tom? – le preguntó el rubio – ¿Te fastidió mucho?

-Oh, lo usual. Gracias por la ayuda, Pete.

-No hay de qué. Para algo están los amigos – le sonrió, tomó un sorbo de café y se marchó a su escritorio.

Pete Ross tenia el porte de un galán de telenovelas. Alto y rubio, conducía el noticiero de la noche. El Sr. Edge lo había elegido personalmente para ese puesto. Según solía decir a sus más íntimos y allegados, Pete tenia fascinada a la teleplatea femenina y eso disparaba altos niveles de audiencia.

De todo el _staff_ de la WGBS, si Tom tenía un amigo, ese era Pete Ross. Siempre que podía, lo ayudaba con casi cualquier cosa.

La otra gran amistad de Thomas se encontraba justo en ese momento sentada chequeando e mails en el escritorio frente al suyo. Su nombre era Chloe Sullivan y su área eran las noticias fantásticas. Todo lo raro, bizarro y extraordinario que ocurriera en el mundo era de sumo interés para ella. Tom la observó durante un momento; era rubia, bonita y amable, y tenía un gran corazón. Apenas comenzó él a trabajar para WGBS, la chica le había dado la bienvenida como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Vieron un ángel en Indonesia – le comentó. Tom pestañeó. Le estaba hablando a él.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso?

Chloe sonrió. Volvió el monitor de su PC para que pudiera ver el video que le habían enviado adjunto por mail. Thomas vio una especie de borrón luminoso apareciendo y desapareciendo de lo que parecía ser un centro comercial.

-Es una filmación de una cámara de seguridad – le explicó ella – Mis contactos me lo mandaron para chequearlo. A lo mejor sirve para el noticiero. ¿Qué opinas?

-Ah… bueno… - Tom miró a la imagen concentrado – Creo que es trucado, Chloe. Si te fijas bien, esa cosa no proyecta luz en el piso… se supone que si está hecho todo de luz, debería iluminar también todo su entorno y ya ves que eso no lo hace.

-Es cierto – Chloe suspiró, decepcionada – Gracias, Tom. Nos ahorramos el papelón de poner esto al aire. El Sr. Edge me hubiera matado – rió y le dio vuelta a su monitor hacia ella – Menos mal que todavía tenemos al nuevo Superman para noticias fantásticas reales. Aunque sigo preguntándome si será verdad lo que comentan por ahí y que es hijo del anterior, el original.

Tom guardó silencio. No pensaba decir nada al respecto. Justo en ese instante el amor de su vida entró en la redacción…

Se llamaba Lana Lang. Era hija de padre americano y madre oriental, una mezcla que dio origen a una persona muy hermosa como ella. Conducía el noticiero junto a Pete, y hacía rato que había cautivado el corazón de Thomas.

-Hola chicos – saludó, acercándoseles – ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Hola, Lana – la saludó Chloe – Lo usual. Malas noticias por todo el mundo. Metrópolis no es la excepción.

-Hey, Lana… ¿Qué tal si te invito a cenar ésta noche? – dijo Lombard desde su escritorio. Estaba reclinado en su silla con los pies encima de la mesa y el balón de Rugby todavía en sus manos. Miraba a la chica con un no disimulado y lascivo deseo.

-Piérdete, Lombard – Lana ni lo miró – Serias el ultimo hombre en la Tierra con quien saldría. Y creo que ni aun así lo haría.

Lombard se rió estridentemente por la ocurrencia a carcajadas. Lana le dio la espalda. Lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-Que tipo tan terrible – comentó, en voz baja – A su edad, debería estar haciendo otras cosas.

-Sí, jubilándose – cuchicheó Chloe. Ambas mujeres rieron.

Tom no podía dejar de mirar embelesado a Lana. Ella se dio cuenta y le dirigió su mejor sonrisa, esa con la que derretía a toda la teleplatea masculina cada vez que presentaba las noticias.

-¿Sucede algo, Tom? – preguntó, dulcemente.

-¡Oh! ¡No, no, no! Yo estaba… er… - a toda prisa, Thomas buscó una excusa. Removió sus papeles y "por torpeza" tiró al piso una taza de café - ¡Cielos!

Fue justo en ese momento en que apareció corriendo un productor del canal, anunciando que el Sr. Edge reclamaba a Pete y a Lana para salir al aire y anunciar un cable de ultimo momento.

-¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Ross, sorprendido – Todavía es temprano. ¿Por qué adelantaron el noticiero?

-Es una noticia bomba – respondió el productor, tratando de recuperar el resuello – Exclusiva de WGBS. No puedo decir más – así como vino, se fue.

Pete apuró su café y Lana y él se marcharon. Tom se quedó mudo, al igual que media redacción. Pronto empezaron los murmullos…

-¿Qué crees que podría haber pasado? – le preguntó Chloe a Tom. Él no lo sabía.

-Seguro que es un atentado terrorista – soltó Lombard, pesimista como pocos.

-¡La boca se te haga a un lado, Steve! – Chloe tomó un teléfono. Marcó un numero y esperó – Pero por si las dudas, llamaré a mis padres para ver si están bien… solían vivir en el área de Nueva Jersey, pero después del ultimo atentado a Nueva York hace años, como muchos, se mudaron a Metrópolis.3

Tom no supo que decir al respecto. Tenía una corazonada y no era justamente sobre un buen presagio. Aguardó a que la noticia saliera al aire para opinar.

* * *

La maquilladora terminó de hacerle unos retoques faciales a Pete cuando el productor del estudio de TV anuncio que en cinco salían al aire.

El periodista tragó saliva. Miró a la cámara con seriedad. A su lado, Lana puso la misma expresión.

Una luz roja se encendió. Pete inició su alocución:

-Buenas tardes. Ésta es una edición especial de _"WGBS Informa"_, trayéndoles en exclusiva un cable de último momento… – leyó sus papeles. Palideció. A su lado, Lana carraspeó. Lo miró con preocupación – Noticia de último momento: al parecer han profanado la tumba de Superman y se han robado su cuerpo.

Pete empezó a sudar. Echó un vistazo fuera de cámara. Su productor lo animó a seguir.

-Por increíble que parezca, alguien se ha robado de su tumba el cuerpo de Superman…

Tom había oído suficiente.

Sin que nadie lo notara, se escabulló de la redacción de noticias y en las escaleras de emergencia cambió sus ropas de calle por el traje azul y rojo. Convertido en el nuevo Superman, alzó vuelo por Metrópolis hacia el cementerio principal.

Allí se elevaba, en el centro, un gran mausoleo blanco que había sido erigido en memoria de su padre. Una "S" tallada en una loza de mármol indicaba que quien ahí yacía había sido el superhéroe más grande de todos los tiempos.

La cripta – devenida en santuario por obra de la gente que solía visitarla, dejando ofrendas florales, cartas, fotos y velas – estaba rodeada de policías.

Tom no necesitó entrar en ella para inspeccionarla. Con la ayuda de sus rayos X revisó hasta el último rincón, comprobando la cruda realidad: el cajón estaba vacío.

_¡Alguien se había robado el cuerpo de su padre! _

* * *

_**Notas **  
_

1 En español, el nombre de _"Doomsday"_ ha sido traducido siempre como "Juicio Final". He ahí el motivo de tal afirmación.

2 Thomas Kent debutó como personaje en mi Fanfiction _"Superman: La Semilla del Mal"_. Para más datos sobre él, consulten ese relato.

3 Chloe hace aquí referencia no a lo de las Torres Gemelas, sino al atentado ficticio que N.Y sufrió en mi Fanfiction _"Superman: 666"_. Sugiero al lector consultarlo para obtener más datos del mismo.


	2. Lex Luthor

**2**

**Lex Luthor **

¿Quién podría haberlo hecho? ¿Quién era tan retorcido para hacer semejante cosa?

Estas y muchas preguntas más se agolpaban en la mente de Thomas mientras permanecía sentado en la cornisa de uno de los rascacielos más altos de Metrópolis.

La policía había registrado la tumba. No hallaron siquiera huellas dactilares en el féretro. No faltó quien dijera medio en serio, medio en broma, que el superhéroe resucitó.

Tom no lo creía posible. Para él era claro que su padre estaba muerto. No creía que entre sus múltiples poderes estuviera el de volver de la muerte.

Alguien había robado el cuerpo y era evidente que no se trataba de una persona normal. Esto había sido un acto ruin y detestable de profanación. Solo una mente maligna y retorcida podía pergeñar semejante cosa, tal bajeza de venganza.

Tom no era tonto. Conocía a casi todos los antiguos enemigos de su padre. En su extensa carrera, el Ultimo Hijo de Krypton se había granjeado el odio acérrimo de muchos por su accionar.

La pregunta era: _¿Cuál de todos ellos lo había hecho?_

Tom miró al frente, al rascacielos más cercano. Como una muda respuesta a sus preguntas, ya tuvo su primer sospechoso.

Con el ceño fruncido voló derecho hacia la torre de LexCorp.

* * *

Lex Luthor II era igual o más agresivo en el mundo de los negocios que su difunto padre. Cuando Tom fue a verlo discutía acaloradamente por teléfono sobre cuestiones de índole comercial con un importante inversionista extranjero. Al verlo entrando por una ventana a su oficina, colgó de inmediato la llamada y avisó por su interfono que no deseaba ser molestado por un rato.

-Lex – dijo Tom, serio. Se plantó en el centro de la oficina, delante de él, con los brazos cruzados. Luthor sonrió cínicamente ante ese gesto.

-Hola, Tom. Que gusto verte otra vez. ¿Cómo has estado?

Lex II conocía a Thomas. De hecho, sabía que el muchacho era un súper-ser desde hacía muchos años atrás, cuando de más jóvenes Tom lo salvó de un incendio en la mansión de la familia Luthor.1 Lo más curioso fue que pese a conocer su naturaleza extraordinaria, jamás se lo reveló a nadie.

-Déjate de juegos, Lex – le espetó Tom – Ya lo sé.

-¿Saber qué? No te entiendo.

-¡No finjas inocencia! ¡Ya sé que has sido tú el que se robó el cadáver de mi padre de su tumba! ¡Devuélvemelo!

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Luthor.

-¿Profanaron la tumba de Superman? Imposible. Yo mismo la diseñé. Mandé a colocarle alarmas y sensores de movimiento. ¡Es imposible que alguien se robara el cuerpo!

Aquella historia – la cual decía que Lex construyó la tumba de Superman – era cierta. Después de la muerte del Hombre del Mañana, Luthor mandó a construir la tumba donde yaciera su cuerpo. A Tom nunca le quedó claro si fue para consumar de alguna forma la tan ansiada venganza de la familia Luthor sobre los Kent o un sincero gesto de buena voluntad de su parte. Conociendo como lo hacía a los Luthor, dudaba mucho de esto ultimo.

-Pues el cuerpo no está. Alguien se lo robó y has de haber sido tú – señaló Thomas, enojado.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo siempre el que comete las atrocidades? – se quejó Lex – Que mi padre odiara al tuyo no quiere decir que yo tenga que seguir haciéndolo. Además, la vida hace que uno cambie de pensamiento y de postura. Todo ánimo vengativo o malévolo hacia ustedes de mi parte se ha esfumado.

-No te creo nada. Devuélveme a mi padre. ¡Ahora!

-No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad? ¡No lo tengo! ¿Para que carajo quiero un cadáver? No he sido yo. Busca en otra parte. Tu viejo tenía cientos de enemigos. Fíate entre ellos. A lo mejor fue cosa de alguno de todos esos locos.

El interfono zumbó. La secretaria de Lex se disculpó por la interrupción. Avisó que Lena estaba allí.

-Hazla pasar – ordenó él.

Una niña pequeña y pelirroja entró corriendo en la oficina y abrazó con ternura a su padre. Lex la llenó de besos y la alzó en brazos. Al ver a Thomas, se sorprendió y preguntó quién era ese señor tan bonito y vestido con ese disfraz.

-Éste señor bonito y disfrazado es un viejo amigo de papi – le dijo Lex – Salúdalo como se merece, cariño.

Luthor la dejó en el piso y la niña se acercó a Tom lentamente. Le hizo una correcta reverencia con su vestido.

-¿Qué te parece? Es la mar de educada. Lastima que la madre no sea igual.

Lex Luthor II se había casado hace algunos años atrás con la Condesa Erika Alexandra, una noble europea de alta alcurnia. Fruto de esa relación había nacido una hija, la bella Lena Luthor. Lex amaba muchísimo a la niña, pero el matrimonio con la madre fue un infierno. Actualmente estaban separados y en trámites de divorcio.

-Papito, ¿me llevas al campo de nuevo? ¡Quiero ver los caballos otra vez! – pidió Lena, contenta.

-Ahora papá no puede, tesoro. Hay importantes asuntos que atender en Metrópolis. Pero te diré qué: a lo mejor éste fin de semana nos vayamos a Disneyworld. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Sí! ¡A ver a Pluto, Mickey y al pato Donald! ¡Quiero entrar en el castillo de la Bella Durmiente!

La explosión de alegría de la niña conmovió a Tom. Lex suspiró y la alzó otra vez en brazos. En esta ocasión, Tom no pudo dejar de mirar la mano derecha de Luthor, enfundada en un guante negro…

Aquella vez en que lo salvó del incendio en la mansión de su familia, el fuego le inutilizó esa mano. Ahora una prótesis biónica la reemplazaba, convenientemente disimulada por el guante.

-Como te iba diciendo – retomó Lex – no he sido yo el que usurpó el cadáver de su tumba. Pero hay otros que podrían llegar a hacerlo. Buscalos y pregúntales. Te deseo suerte en tu empresa. Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero estar a solas con mi hija – miró a la niña y le sonrió – Dile chau al señor, pimpollo.

-Adiós, señor. Que le vaya bien.

Tom se marchó por donde vino. Muy a su pesar descartó a Luthor como posible sospechoso. Aun así, otro nombre de otro gran enemigo de su padre le vino a la cabeza. Un infame ser alienígena que una vez casi destruye la Tierra.

¡BRAINIAC!

* * *

**Nota**

1 Hechos acaecidos cerca del final de mi Fanfiction _"Superman: La Semilla del Mal"_.


	3. Brainiac

**3**

**Brainiac **

Tom esperaba en la terraza del edificio de WGBS la llegada de su amigo. Había contactado con él y luego de contarle lo que sucedía, el Linterna Verde accedió a ser quien lo guiara hasta la prisión donde Brainiac cumplía su condena por sus crímenes contra el Universo.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado; una esfera de luz verde apareció allá a lo lejos en el cielo y se fue acercando a toda prisa. Cuando ya llegó a la cima del edificio, un hombre joven surgió de ella. Iba vestido con el clásico atuendo de los Linternas Verdes y su anillo de poder brillaba con fuerza.

-Hey, Tom – lo saludó – Ya estoy aquí.

-Kyle. Gracias por venir.

Kyle Rayner, Linterna Verde de la Tierra, tendría la misma edad que Thomas. Había sido elegido algunos años atrás para ocupar el puesto de su antecesor, Hal Jordan, quien se retiró de la conocida fuerza de policías intergalácticos. A diferencia de Jordan, Rainer era un tipo más enérgico y dinámico. No le temía a nadie y ya contaba con un gran número de enemigos entre las fuerzas del mal en la galaxia.

-Como te dije, necesito ver a Brainiac – le recordó Tom.

-Lo sé. He pedido autorización a los Guardianes. Me la han concedido. Podré llevarte a Oa, adonde lo tenemos prisionero.

-Muy bien.

-Antes de hacerlo, Tom, quería decirte algo… sé que estas viviendo momentos difíciles y creeme que no se lo deseo a nadie… pero tengo que decirte que es prácticamente imposible que fuera Brainiac quien se robó el cuerpo de tu padre. La realidad es que… no ha salido de su prisión en años.

-Debo asegurarme. Estoy descartando sospechosos entre los más grandes enemigos de mi padre. No puedo dejar pasar a ninguno, por más lejos o encerrado que esté.

-Está bien. Mi anillo nos llevará a Oa. Prepárate. Viajaremos más rápido que la luz.

Kyle alzó su anillo. La burbuja de energía esmeralda volvió a formarse y los envolvió. Dentro de ella flotaron ingravidos y seguros contra los rigores del espacio.

La esfera salió disparada hacia arriba. Abandonó la Tierra en segundos. Pronto cruzaba incalculables distancias a una velocidad más allá de la luz en dirección del planeta Oa, en el Centro del Universo.

* * *

-Hemos llegado – anunció Kyle, un rato después.

Oa era un mundo vasto e increíble. Era no solo el centro del universo físico, sino el foco principal de la energía esmeralda que le daba todo su poder a los anillos de los Linternas Verdes.

Muy pronto se dirigieron a una imponente ciudadela. La esfera desapareció apenas tocaron tierra y entonces Rayner guió a Thomas por un largo corredor. En el camino se toparon con muchos otros Linternas Verdes que salían o volvían de diferentes misiones a lo largo del Cosmos.

-Por aquí.

Kyle condujo a Tom a la prisión privada de los Guardianes del Universo. Encerrados en diferentes celdas de contención por gruesas puertas metálicas y avanzados sistemas de seguridad, los criminales más peligrosos de las galaxias cumplían sus sentencias.

Otro Linterna Verde aguardaba en la puerta de una de las celdas. Su piel era azul y su mirada era seria pero amistosa.

-Tom, él es Vodantú – lo presentó Kyle – Es el Linterna Verde del Sector 1953, el correspondiente al planeta Colu, de donde es oriundo Brainiac. Vodantú, él es Thomas Kent, de quien te hablé.

-Es un privilegio conocer al hijo de una leyenda – dijo el alienígena, haciendo una reverencia – Las hazañas de tu padre te preceden, Thomas Kent.

-Vodantú es el encargado de velar por éste sector de la prisión – explicó Kyle – De modo que si el coluano intentara escapar, tendría que pasar por delante de sus narices.

-Algo por demás imposible – corroboró Vodantú – pero de todas formas y puesto que los Guardianes lo han consentido, te dejaré ver al prisionero para que compruebes con tus propios ojos la imposibilidad del hecho de que pudiera huir. Sígueme.

El extraterrestre abrió la celda con su anillo. Dentro, Brainiac yacía encerrado en un capullo tecno-orgánico del cual emergían unos cuantos cables de algún tipo.

Sus mortecinos ojos se fijaron en los recién llegados, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarlos, nada más.

-Como puedes comprobar – dijo Vodantú – el sistema de seguridad es el más complejo de la galaxia. Hace años que nuestro prisionero permanece inmovilizado en ese capullo, conectado a soportes vitales y sensores de alta tecnología. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer o decir se monitoriza. Hay ojos electrónicos siguiéndolo las 24 horas. Es absolutamente imposible que saliera de aquí, viajara a la Tierra y se robara el cuerpo del Ultimo Hijo de Krypton.

Tom oía y veía aquello, y no podía negar la realidad del hecho. Pese al odio frío que destilaban esos ojos profundos, el extraterrestre de piel verde y unas especies de diodos en la cabeza tampoco podía haber sido el profanador de la tumba de su padre.

-Creo que tienes razón. Me parece que tendré que buscar mis respuestas en otra parte.

* * *

Instantes después de salir de la celda de Brainiac y de despedirse de Vodantú, Thomas miraba a las estrellas desde una gran ventana ovalada. Kyle se le unió al rato.

-Seguramente el perpetrador del robo debe estar en otra parte – comentó – Quizás en la misma Tierra…

-No. No lo creo.

Silencio. Por un instante. Rainer miró a su amigo. Éste tenía el ceño muy fruncido.

-Conozco esa mirada. ¿Cuál es tu próximo sospechoso?

-Uno que jamás creí que podría llegar a ver con mis propios ojos. Mis padres me contaron acerca de él. De cómo estuvo involucrado con el Luthor original en su momento, convirtiéndolo en Presidente de USA.1

-Un momento. ¿Te refieres a…? – Kyle no se atrevió a completar la oración. Tom asintió.

-Sí. El ser más terrible de todos, la encarnación de la maldad más pura… Sin duda, él debe ser el responsable. Piensa, ¿Quién puede odiar al más grande representante del Bien que existió en el Universo? Pues el Señor de Todo Mal, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas… LUCIFER.

Kyle se estremeció. Generalmente no solía temerle a nada, pero el Diablo era otra cosa.

-Está claro que para hallar mis respuestas debo ir al peor lugar de todos a buscarlas – razonó Tom - ¡EL INFIERNO!

* * *

**Nota**

1 Ver mi Fanfiction _"Superman: 666"_ para más información.


	4. Lucifer

**4**

**Lucifer **

**Los Ángeles, California. **

**Interior de un apartamento. Noche. **

John Constantine encendió su cigarrillo. Era el tercero que se fumaba esa noche. Seguramente habría más. Aquella prometía ser una larga jornada.

-A ver si te entendí: dices que quieres ir al mismo Infierno para buscar al Diablo porque crees que fue él quien se robo el cadáver de tu padre. ¿Correcto?

Thomas asintió. Constantine exhaló una amplia nube de humo. El olor a nicotina impregnaba la habitación. Ambos se hallaban en el living que hacía las veces de estudio de John y mientras el experto cazador de demonios y moderno exorcista se había sentado en una silla al revés, mirándolo mientras fumaba, su visitante continuaba de pie.

-Primera cuestión: ¿Para que querría Su Satánica Majestad el cuerpo de Superman? ¿Qué ganaría con él?

-Tal vez venganza por que mis padres arruinaron sus planes de destruir a Jesucristo. O tal vez para profanar la figura de lo que mi papá representaba. No te olvides sobre quién estamos hablando…

-Sí, ya. ¿Sabes? Para serte franco siempre consideré que el mensaje de tu viejo, ese de _"verdad y justicia"_ era pura basura. Pero luego descubrí que ayudaba a mucha gente en el día a día, y si bien sigo creyendo que es una estupidez, de alguna forma lo respeto.

-¿Me vas a ayudar a ir al Infierno o no?

-Tranquilo, compañero. Eres el primero que conozco que está tan ansioso por ir allá abajo, y mira que he despachado a muchos en todos estos años – al ver que Tom se impacientaba aun más, Constantine decidió ir directo al grano – Hay un par de cosas que creo deberías saber antes de iniciar el viajecito. Numero uno: lo que está en el Infierno, en el Infierno se queda. Sin excepciones. Si das con el cuerpo de tu viejo allá abajo, vete pensando de qué otra manera lo vas a recuperar. Yo no voy a ir más allá de donde puedo… o donde me dejan llegar.

-Entiendo.

-Número dos: el Infierno está lleno de almas perdidas. Condenados y esas cosas… pero también hay demonios. Me imagino que no estarán contentos de verte por ahí…

-Ya me las arreglare con ellos.

-Número tres: una vez allí, estás solo. Y espero que lo entiendas de verdad. Yo solo te haré pasar pero no te acompañaré.

-¿Cuándo diablos empezamos?

John fumó un rato en silencio. Lo miró a los ojos.

-Decían que tu madre era testaruda – comentó – No lo sé. Con franqueza, nunca conocí en persona a Lois Lane, pero creo que eres digno hijo de ella. Realmente, ¿sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? El Infierno no es para cualquiera. Después de un vistazo a ese lugar, no lo olvidaras jamás. ¿Todavía quieres continuar?

-Por supuesto.

O Tom era muy valiente, o muy idiota. Constantine decidió que fuera otro el que lo juzgara. Preparó la sala para el ritual; encendió las velas negras, pinto el pentáculo y la estrella de cinco puntas invertida con sangre de cordero degollado y dibujó también los símbolos arcanos. Terminado el primer paso, dio el segundo. Recitó el hechizo en latín con la facilidad de quien ha utilizado ese idioma muchísimas veces.

El resultado fue el que esperaban. Un vortice de fuego se abrió en medio del pentáculo. Iba en dirección hacia abajo y lamentos, gritos y lloros emergieron de él.

-¡Tu tren expreso al Infierno! – gritó John, tratando de hacerse oír por sobre encima de la cacofonía de ruidos provenientes del vortice – ¡Hora de abordarlo!

Tom se arrojó en él. Cayó a través de un denso y tenebroso hoyo de oscuridad hasta emerger del otro lado…

El impacto visual fue tremendo. La escena a su alrededor era dantesca (literalmente hablando). El Infierno se parecía muchísimo a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, pero en ruinas e incendiada. Delante de Tom cientos, quizás miles de demonios cornudos y horribles peleaban entre sí, disputándose las almas de unos hombres, mujeres y niños (¡niños!), a los cuales pretendían devorar.

Al ver al recién llegado se sorprendieron bastante, pero eso fue solo al principio. De inmediato abandonaron sus disputas personales para arrojarse en masa sobre Tom, hambrientos.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! – el hijo de Superman se los sacó de encima sin mucho esfuerzo de un violento empujón, utilizando su súperfuerza. Los demonios volaron y cayeron desparramados por todas partes.

Tom no quiso perder el tiempo con ellos y pese a las suplicas de las almas de los condenados por ayuda y liberación, con el corazón sobrecogido de espanto y angustia, pero con decisión por encontrar lo que venia a buscar, echó a volar dirigiéndose hacia la versión en llamas del edificio First Interstate Biulding, suponiendo que allí seria donde el pez mayor elegiría para alojarse. Después de todo, el edificio-torre, tanto en el mundo terrenal como en el infernal, estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad.

No se equivocó con su elección; Lucifer lo esperaba ahí dentro, en un penthouse lujoso. Estaba sirviéndose una copa de licor. Cuando Tom entró ante su presencia, le ofreció compartir su bebida con él…

-Hace mucho calor por aquí y has estado muy ocupado desde que llegaste, Tom – dijo el Diablo – Creo que una copa te vendría bien ahora mismo.

-No viniendo de ti – replicó el joven. Se cruzó de brazos, enfrentándolo sin miedo.

Era curioso. En todo ese entorno sobrenatural Lucifer era el que se veía más normal y humano. Su aspecto era el de un hombre alto, bello y rubio, bastante bien vestido. Su mirada era astuta y a la vez, salvaje. Sonrió ante la negativa de Tom a beberse una copa.

-Es solo licor, nada más – dijo y lo derramó en el alfombrado piso – Claro que la chusma de acá abajo se mataría por un sorbo… si no estuvieran muertos ya.

-Tienes suerte. Hoy solo me interesa una cosa: el cuerpo de mi padre. ¡Tú lo robaste de su tumba y yo lo quiero de regreso!

-Si te refieres a ese dichoso asunto de profanación que te tiene yendo y viniendo por ahí, buscando culpables, yo no tengo nada que ver con él. No es mi área.

-¡Mientes! ¡Eres el Diablo! ¿Por qué debería creerte?

Lucifer suspiró.

-Porque, lo creas o no, no me interesa tu padre. Superman nunca fue mi objetivo cuando el Luthor original y yo hicimos nuestro pacto. Solo buscaba evitar la Segunda Venida de Cristo. Es todo. Mi prioridad era el Hijo de Dios – el Demonio hizo una pausa. Se sirvió más alcohol en su copa – No he sido yo el ladrón de su cuerpo y ni siquiera hallaras su alma en el Tártaro. No. El gran _boy-scout_ pertenece a los del otro bando.

Tom estaba perplejo. ¿Debería creerle realmente? Pero si no fue él el ladrón, entonces ¿Quién?

-Te veo tan desolado que hasta a mí me das lastima – el Diablo sonrió. Pensó un momento – ¿Sabes qué? Creo que te daré una pista. Considéralo una ayudita de mi parte, para que veas que no soy tan malo como dicen: quien cometió el robo pertenece al ámbito terrenal.

-¡Vaya gran ayuda me has dado!

Lucifer se encogió de hombros.

-Tómalo o déjalo. Yo que tú buscaría por el lado de lo clásico, no de lo novedoso.

-Tú sabes quién fue… – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-¡Pero mi querido Thomas Kent! ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Sin embargo, es todo cuanto te diré sobre el tema… eso y que quién lo ha hecho tiene un macabro y retorcido sentido del humor.

-¡Dime la verdad! ¡Dime quién se robo el cuerpo de mi padre! – Tom se puso violento. Se había cansado de tantas evasivas.

-¡Fuera! ¡Tu tiempo en mi reino ha terminado! – Lucifer lo despachó alzando la mano y el vortice de fuego apareció, absorbiéndolo. Llevado por el túnel de oscuridad, Tom retornó al departamento de Constantine.

-¿Y bien? ¿Hubo suerte? – preguntó John. Estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro y fumándose otro cigarrillo.

-No fue él.

-Te lo dije.

-Aun así, me dio algunas pistas…

-Te sugeriría que las tomaras como de quién viene.

-Me dijo que autor pertenece a la Tierra y que se divierte con esto. Que tiene un macabro sentido del humor.

Constantine se dedicó a fumar despacio mientras Tom se devanaba los sesos intentando interpretar esos datos. A la final, le picó la curiosidad y al ver una expresión en el rostro del muchacho, le preguntó qué conclusión había sacado.

-Creo que estoy por la senda equivocada – dijo – Tal vez el autor no sea un enemigo de mi padre, sino de otro…

-No te entiendo.

Tom se disponía a irse. Constantine lo detuvo un momento con una pregunta.

-¿Adonde vas ahora?

-Gotham City. Al manicomio de Arkham. Voy tras el único loco retorcido y enfermo que puede haber hecho una broma tan macabra como ésta. Voy a por EL JOKER.


	5. The Joker

**5**

**The Joker **

-¿En que andas, Tom? – le preguntó Chloe. Se encontraban sentados en la cafetería del canal de televisión almorzando y a la chica le extrañó lo taciturno que se había vuelto su amigo en aquellos días – Últimamente andas muy raro.

-¿Eh? – Thomas pestañeó. Tomado por sorpresa, no se dio cuenta cuan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos hasta que Chloe se lo hizo notar.

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Tienes algún problema serio?

-Pues… más o menos.

-Si andas falto de dinero, puedo prestarte algo. No es mucho, pero…

-No, no. No es tema monetario.

-¿Entonces?

Silencio. Chloe aguardó.

-Es más bien algo… personal.

-Puedes confiar en mí. Cuéntamelo. A lo mejor te puedo ayudar.

Tom dudó. Miró a su bella amiga a la cara. Había momentos en que la tradición de llevar una doble vida le pesaba y mucho. Sabía que a su padre le ocurrió algo similar una vez y que fue por eso que confió su secreto a Lois, su madre. ¿Podía hacer él lo mismo con Chloe?

El momento de intimidad de los amigos pasó muy rápido. Lana y Pete se les unieron en la mesa, para almorzar junto a ellos. Traían novedades no tan nuevas para Tom…

-Las autoridades siguen desconcertadas – señaló Pete – No hay pistas del ladrón del cuerpo de Superman.

-¿Nada de nada? – inquirió Chloe.

-Nada de nada. Y eso que están revisando por todos lados, moviendo cielo y tierra. Y por lo que sé, no son los únicos…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Al parecer, el nuevo Superman también anda buscando culpables – Pete bajó el tono de su voz – Dicen que lo han visto hace poco en Los Ángeles.

-Entonces, ¿es verdad el rumor? ¿Es su hijo?

-Se cae de maduro. Pese a que no ha habido ninguna declaración oficial, ya se lo considera como si lo fuera. Es más, los del Planeta ya lo ponen en primera plana con este titulo: "El Hijo de Superman".

-Movida de marketing, sin duda – aventuró Lana – El Planeta siempre se jactó de tener exclusivas del Hombre de Acero original. Es sabido que querrían hacer lo mismo con éste.

-Richard White es un tipo astuto – concedió Pete, sonriendo – Digno heredero del estilo de su abuelo. Según contaban, el viejo White siempre trataba de poner en los primeros puestos de ventas al periódico. Si me lo preguntan, siempre diré que la mejor gestión del diario fue la de tu padre, Tom. Ese sí fue un Editor con todas las de la ley.

-Sin duda – apuntó Lana – El nombre de Clark Kent es mencionado con respeto entre todos los estudiantes de periodismo.

-Eh, Tom… ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta de Pete volvió a ponerle los pies sobre la tierra. Mientras sus amigos hablaban, Thomas estaba mentalmente en otra parte.

-Yo… lo siento, amigos – se disculpó – Tengo que irme. Perdónenme.

Se levantó de la mesa y se marchó.

-Que raro anda. ¿Qué le sucede? – comentó Pete, preocupado – ¿Acaso el cerdo de Lombard lo molestó otra vez?

-No creo que tenga que ver con Steve – dijo Chloe – Tom tiene un problema personal, pero no quiere decirme cual es.

-Que raro.

-Espero que no sea nada grave – expresó Lana. Al igual que Pete, ella también estaba preocupada.

* * *

Tom se sentó al borde de la cornisa en la terraza del edificio de WGBS, el único lugar solitario que encontró en esos momentos. Pese al incesante ruido del trafico en Metrópolis y de la gente en las calles allá varios pisos más abajo, su cabeza le daba vueltas metida en otro asunto y la angustia amenazaba con tragárselo.

Había ido a Arkham a ver al Joker y eran los recuerdos de su visita al manicomio en Gotham City lo que lo tenía ensimismado…

Acudió poco después de haber estado en L.A con Constantine, pero decidió que el nuevo Superman todavía era el personaje menos indicado para irrumpir en el viejo asilo para criminales dementes. Por eso asumió su disfraz "humano". Quién se presentó en el gótico sanatorio mental para ver al Joker fue Thomas Kent, el periodista de televisión.

-Soy la Dra. Chase Meridian – se presentó una bella mujer, estrechándole la mano – Soy la encargada del tratamiento psiquiátrico de los pacientes del pabellón. El Director del sanatorio me dijo que deseaba entrevistar al Joker…

-Así es. ¿Cree que seria posible?

-Como poder, se puede. Aunque tengo que advertirle que es un paciente difícil. Ha tenido ingresos y salidas más veces de lo que me gustaría admitir. No es culpa mía; éste nosocomio ha cambiado muchas veces de gestión y no muchas han sido transparentes. No sé si me explico…

-Perfectamente.

La Dra. Meridian condujo a Tom por un largo pasillo. Algunos pacientes deambulaban por la zona, perdidos en su propio mundo de delirios personales cada uno.

-Estos son los pacientes más leves, por así decirlo – explicó la psiquiatra – Los internos más difíciles están por aquí.

Atravesaron varias puertas con barrotes. Había guardias apostados en cada esquina del pabellón y cerca de las celdas. A medida que avanzaban por el lugar, Tom se sentía observado por varios pares de ojos.

-Normalmente los internos de éste sector del sanatorio no reciben visitas. Excluyendo, claro, las veces en que Batman ha venido por aquí. Pero han sido ocasiones especiales. Hace tiempo que el Caballero de la Noche no se pasa por Arkham…

Tom no emitió opinión alguna. Habían sido poquísimas las veces que viera a Batman en persona. Siempre que sucedió, fue acompañando a su padre, en realidad. Le pareció un tipo extraño y oscuro, misterioso. Creía que era una imagen más que justa para alguien que se decía, era el terror de los criminales de Gotham City.

La doctora y él llegaron finalmente a la celda donde estaba el Joker. Dos fornidos enfermeros entraron antes a la habitación acolchada para preparar al paciente para la entrevista. Cuando estuvo listo y con la camisa de fuerza bien ajustada, Chase y Tom ingresaron.

El hombre embutido en la camisa de fuerza era la viva imagen de la locura. Su rostro era blanco y sus cabellos revueltos estaban teñidos de verde. Su boca se curvaba en una amplia y sardónica sonrisa bordeada por unos labios pintarrajeados con _rouge_ color rojo.

Tom se estremeció. Ahora entendía por qué la fama de ese psicópata era legendaria. Una mirada a su cara bastaba para saber que no habría compasión ni piedad si se cruzaba contigo… solo locura, violencia y muerte.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿A quien me ha traído, Doc? – preguntó el Joker - ¿Te conozco? No. Nunca antes había visto tu cara y creeme, yo no olvido una cara tan fácilmente.

Se rió. Fue una pequeña carcajada.

-Él es Thomas Kent. Es periodista de televisión – le informó la psiquiatra. La sonrisa del Joker se ensanchó más, si cabe.

-¿Voy a salir en la tele? ¡Que emoción! ¡Quiero mandar saludos! ¡Uno muy especial a mi madre! Un momento… ¡No tengo madre! Ahora me acordé por qué. ¡La maté!

Rió con más fuerza. Tom decidió abordar el asunto que lo llevó al lugar, pero antes debía arreglar una cuestión.

-Necesito unos minutos a solas con él – pidió.

-Eso es irregular – terció la doctora. Frunció el ceño – Tendré que pedir autorización.

-Por favor, doctora. Estoy investigando un caso muy importante – la llevó a un rincón de la sala – Es el asunto del robo del cuerpo de Superman – le susurró. Chase se sorprendió.

-¿Sospecha que mi paciente está involucrado? – le susurró ella a su vez – No puede ser. ¡El Joker no ha salido de aquí!

-Usted misma ha dicho que ha tenido varias externaciones a lo largo de los años – le recordó él – Con el prontuario y los antecedentes que tiene, es tan sospechoso como cualquier otro. Necesito unos minutos a solas con él. Es vital para mi investigación.

-Pero sigue sin tener sentido. Aun para una mente tan retorcida como la del Joker, ese acto de profanación no tendría sentido. Su fijación patológica es con Batman.

-Por favor, doctora. Solo unos minutos. Es todo lo que le pido.

-No sé… es muy riesgoso para su seguridad…

-Los enfermeros pueden esperar afuera de la celda. Además, está con la camisa de fuerza puesta.

-Creame: no es garantía de nada…

-¿Qué están cuchicheando ustedes dos ahí? – preguntó el Joker, divertido – Secretos en reunión es de mala educación – volvió a reír.

-Por favor – insistió Tom – solo unos minutos, nada más.

-Está bien. Cinco minutos – aceptó la médica no sin cierta renuencia. Los enfermeros y ella salieron de la habitación. Una vez que ambos hombres se quedaron solos, Thomas se sacó los lentes de la cara y miró al psicópata muy serio.

-Muy bien, Joker. Estamos solos. Dime donde lo tienes.

-¿El qué?

-¡Deja ya de fingir! ¡El cuerpo de Superman! ¡Tú lo robaste de su tumba!

La eterna sonrisa del maléfico payaso vaciló. Alzó una ceja.

-¿Es una broma? – preguntó – Porque si es una broma, es pésima, déjame decirte. Reconozco una broma malísima cuando la veo.

-¡Esta no es una broma! ¡Tú has robado el cadáver de Superman! ¡Devuélvemelo!

-¿Eh? Ah, no. Tú estás muy mal… Creo que voy a llamar a la Doc, para que te vayan preparando una camita en la celda de al lado. Te gustara Arkham, ya veras. Las noches son frías, hay ratas saliendo por los rincones y la comida es horrible, pero creeme, no hay lugar como el hogar.

Rió. Tom enfureció. Su paciencia se agotó. Sin pensarlo, aferró al Joker de la camisa de fuerza y lo alzó en el aire. Lo puso de cabeza y lo sacudió.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Dímelo! – ordenó. La sonrisa en la cara del siniestro payaso se había esfumado.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

Pero Tom no lo soltó. Sabía que el Joker estaba fingiendo. Lo zarandeó con fuerza, impaciente.

-¿Dónde está el cadáver de mi padre? ¡Habla ya, despreciable sabandija, o te juro por Dios que…! – cerró su puño y se dispuso a aplastar su cabeza.

-¡GUARDIA! ¡GUARDIA! ¡Ayuda! – gritó el Joker, por primera vez en su vida su rostro blanco más pálido que de costumbre.

Tom reaccionó. Lo soltó y retrocedió. Antes de que los enfermeros y la Dra. Meridian entraran, se colocó de nuevo las gafas.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la psiquiatra.

-¡Es el hijo de Superman! – aulló el payaso, histérico. Empezó a reír a pleno pulmón, totalmente fuera de sí - ¡No es humano! ¡No es humano!

-Sr. Kent, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Para esto quería quedarse a solas con mi paciente? ¿Qué le ha hecho? ¿Lo agredió?

Tom no respondió. Abochornado, pidió disculpas y se marchó rápidamente del sanatorio. Su accionar había sido totalmente irresponsable; había puesto su identidad secreta en peligro, pero por sobre todas las cosas, casi cometió una locura extrema. El Joker era un psicópata, pero a Tom casi se le iba la mano y acababa cometiendo un asesinato brutal con él. Un acto que lo mancharía para siempre por el resto de su vida.

Estaba más que claro que ese loco tampoco había sido el ladrón del cadáver de su padre… y la lista de sospechosos que tenía se iba acabando.

En el momento presente, sentado en la cornisa de la terraza de WGBS, Tom se sacó las gafas y enterró la cara entre sus manos. La angustia que venia sintiendo hizo carne en él y se abrió paso desde su interior hacia fuera. La barrera de las emociones cedió. En silencio, lloró su impotencia.

* * *

En Oa, dos Linternas Verdes caminaban haciendo su ronda en el interior de la prisión de los peores criminales de las galaxias. Todo estaba tranquilo. Tanto, que uno de ellos, el más joven, se aburrió.

-Esto es peor que un cementerio – comentó a su compañero – No entiendo por qué nos asignaron esta tarea, siendo imposible que alguien escape de aquí o que vengan a sacarlos.

-Los Guardianes lo ordenaron – replicó el otro – No hay posibilidad de eludirlo.

-¡Pero los sistemas de seguridad son autónomos e inviolables! ¿Cuándo uno de nuestros reclusos huyó alguna vez? ¿Cuándo vino alguien a rescatarlos de su encierro? Nunca.

-Eso es porque tenemos los ojos bien abiertos – Vodantú apareció por detrás de los dos Linternas. Éstos se cuadraron de hombros de inmediato. En la Organización, Vodantú era su superior inmediato – Espero que no olviden que esa es una lección sumamente importante, Krainn, Kra'ken.

-Por supuesto que no, señor – dijo Kra'ken. Su compañero resopló.

-¡Oh, vamos Vodantú! ¡Tú mismo sabes que estamos en Oa! Oa – Krainn puntualizó la palabra – Hogar de los Guardianes del Universo, centro de la justicia del Cosmos. El sitio donde se halla la Batería Central, el origen de nuestro poder. ¿Quién en su sano juicio, por poner un ejemplo, osaría atacarnos para liberar a los criminales encerrados aquí?

Vodantú iba a responder para corregir los dichos de aquel impetuoso joven. Krainn todavía era un novato en el Cuerpo de los Linternas Verdes. Todavía tenía un largo trecho por delante hasta convertirse en un miembro hecho y derecho de la Organización. Lamentablemente la cuestión quedaría sin ser zanjada por culpa de una terrible explosión que hizo pedazos el techo sobre sus cabezas y dejó al descubierto aquella sección de la prisión.

Una nave negra, con forma de cráneo, flotaba en el aire. De su interior surgieron unos seres de diversos aspectos y poderes, siendo su jefe un simio albino de gran tamaño embutido en una armadura roja.

-¡Formación de ataque! – ordenó el Ultra-Humanidad a sus hombres – ¡Banshee, ocúpate de esos tres Linternas Verdes que están ahí! ¡Cyborg, tú hazte cargo de los sistemas computarizados de la celda de nuestro amigo prisionero! ¡Obsession, el resto de los Linternas que vienen son tuyos! ¡Que Rock, Máxima, Atomic Skull, Riot y el Parásito te acompañen! ¡Muévanse! ¡Tenemos poco tiempo y mucho que hacer!

Con sus órdenes impartidas, el curioso grupo de supervillanos se dispusieron a cumplirlas. Krainn, Kra'ken y Vodantú cayeron fulminados por el poder del grito sobrenatural de Silver Banshee, mientras que el equipo combinado del resto de los súpercriminales daban buena cuenta de los Linternas Verdes que iban llegando.

Mientras los combates se sucedían a su alrededor, el Cyborg enlazó los circuitos de su cuerpo-maquina con los de la celda que pretendían abrir. Solo le tomó unos segundos vencer sus seguros electrónicos y franquearle el paso a su jefe.

-Buen trabajo, Hank – dijo Ultra, entrando – Ahora es mi turno.

Brainiac observó al villano con sus fríos ojos. Ultra se limitó a sonreírle.

-¿Cómo has estado, amigo? Perdón por el retraso. Doblamos mal en la Nebulosa del Cangrejo.

De entre sus ropas, Ultra sacó un aparato. Apuntó al coluano con él y lo activó. Un poderoso pulso P.E.M1 se produjo y el capullo tecno-orgánico que envolvía al extraterrestre se abrió, liberándolo.

-Gracias – dijo.

-No hay de qué. Sugiero que pongamos distancia entre este planeta y nosotros – Ultra tomó un comunicador - ¡Tenemos lo que venimos a buscar! ¡Retirada! ¡Todos regresen a la nave!

Los supervillanos abandonaron la pelea con los Linternas Verdes y regresaron a la nave espacial. Ésta dio la media vuelta y huyó saltando al hiper-espacio en un pestañazo.

* * *

Mas tarde, Brainiac y Ultra caminaban por un largo pasillo de metal, mientras su nave viajaba en dirección hacia la Tierra. Sostuvieron el siguiente dialogo:

-¿Dónde está el cuerpo?

-Colocado donde acordamos – informó Ultra – Todo esta dispuesto como lo hemos planeado.

-¿El híbrido de humano y kryptoniano sospecha algo?

-¿Te refieres al hijo de Superman? No sospecha nada. Anda dando tumbos de aquí para allá tratando de encontrar un culpable en la dirección equivocada. Lo cual conviene a nuestros planes.

Una gélida sonrisa se formó en los labios de Brainiac.

-Que ironía – dijo – que el mayor superhéroe de la Tierra se convierta en la pieza clave de su destrucción.

-El Universo tiene sus formas de retribución inesperadas – ambos, alienígena y terrícola mutante, llegaron hasta una puerta cerrada – Hemos esperado años, pero valdrá la pena.

Ultra abrió la puerta. Ambos entraron en una amplia sala bien iluminada en la cual el resto de los villanos esperaban sentados delante de una gran mesa redonda.

-Ahora, es momento de repasar nuestras tropas y coordinar fuerzas – Ultra señaló a una silla vacía. Brainiac la ocupó. Él se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, presidiendo la reunión – ¿Estamos todos juntos? ¡Muy bien! ¡LA LEGIÓN DEL MAL entra en sesión!

**Fin de la Parte Uno. **

**Continuara… **

* * *

**Nota  
**

1 P.E.M, siglas de _"Pulso Electro-Magnético"_. Se trata de una sofisticada arma capaz de desactivar cualquier aparato electrónico.


End file.
